Forbidden Romance
by Silvertine
Summary: Dudes.. *shiver* My first yaoi fic. DON'T be scared, though! There's barely any yaoi in it, so don't worry. It's sorta bittersweet. ("...Don't even ask. For once, I actually can't explain it, Daisuke.")


"Forbidden Romance"  
By Digigirl  
  
~*~  
  
Gosh, this is my first ever yaoi fic. *shivers*   
But the only taito pairing I sorta like is Daisuke x Satoru (Ken)... *cough*  
Anyway, this is an interesting 'lil fic...YAY~! (Also, you'll notice there's another yaoi thing,  
but it's just a made-up character liking Daisuke..uh, yeah. Anyhoo... ;-))  
Dudes! "Untitled" by Silverchair is one wicked song! I'm listening to it right now...  
*snicker*  
Good 'ol Godzilla soundtrack.. "Are you out there?"  
LOL-to any Ken fans? I'm sorry if this fic makes him sound like a complete sadistical maniac at   
first, K? ^*~  
  
Disclaimer: Saban, Toei, and Bandai own it, not me. Yadda yadda yadda...  
  
**This fic is dedicated to Card Captor Chiharu, who started my Kensuke fandom!**  
  
~*~  
  
"This song goes out to all young ladies in the crowd..."  
Yamato Ishida shook his blonde hair from his face, holding the microphone to his mouth.  
The music began.  
For a garage band, Matt's group wasn't too bad, considering they had plenty of fans. Like Jun  
Motomiya...  
Matt leaned in to the mic-  
"I see you there, watching me, but baby, ohhh-oo-woaw, baby, it's forbi-iden roooma-a-a-ance!   
Forbi-iden roma-a-a-a-a-aaaance!"  
Jun squealed, and jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. She was only too happy to   
attend the band's practices everyday.  
At that moment, a brown haired boy entered, looking slightly nervous.  
"Uhh, Jun?"  
The tall, older sister whirled around.  
"What do you WANT, Daisuke?!"  
"You have to come home. Mom is kinda mad!"  
Jun sighed deeply, and waved to the band as she turned and followed Daisuke out of the garage.  
Daisuke hummed under his breath, as he did soccer moves while he and Jun walked towards   
the Motomiya's home.  
Jun pushed open the door, and dropped her knapsack on the floor.  
"Mo-om! I'm ho-ome!"  
"So am I!" Daisuke added, opening the fridge up, and rooting through it's contents.  
He finally settled on a carton of milk, and chugged down half of it.  
"Ew! Mom! Dais is drinking straight from the carton again!"  
"DAISUKE!" An angry voice yelled.  
Daisuke slammed the fridge shut, and grabbed his jacket.  
Jun put a hand on his arm.  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"  
"Away."  
With that, the boy left.  
Jun paused at the window, watching her little brother run across the street, in the direction of  
Odaiba Elementary.  
She sighed, placing the milk back in the refrigerator.  
For some reason, she felt really, really bad for being so mean to Daisuke.  
~*~  
  
Daisuke yanked the double doors leading into his school. Why had he over-reacted so much?  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He snapped at himself, heading towards the Computer lab.   
As he passed the gym, the sounds of squeaking sneakers met his ears.  
"Pass!"  
A voice yelled.  
"YES! SCOOOORE!" Another voice shouted, followed by cheer.  
Daisuke paused, and opened the gym doors a crack.   
Typical. TK was having basketball practice.  
Daisuke shook his head in disgust-he didn't really like TK all that much.  
Finally, he reached the computer lab. Only a few die-hard CPU geeks were hanging around, arguing  
about some stupid computer game, as Daisuke thought.  
He rolled his eyes, and walked over to a spare computer, trying to stay hidden.  
"Daisuke? Is that you?" A nasally voice questioned.  
Daisuke groaned, popping his head over the computer.  
"Uh, yeah."  
Yukito Fuji pushed his large glasses up his nose.  
"Oh! Sugoi! Have you finally decided to join the Smart-Aleck's Computer Club?"  
Daisuke looked at Yukito in horror.  
"Iie! No! I'm not a geek!"  
Yukito's face fell, and his lower lip quivered.  
"I...you...that was cruel, Motomiya-san."  
Dais was almost postivie that Yukito had started crying.  
The boy sighed, and stepped in front of Yukito.  
"Fuji! Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, shimeta?"  
Yukito blushed.  
"Uh, well, um, h-hai..." The boy quickly walked away.  
Daisuke raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay..that was just WEIRD." He remarked to himself, going back to the computer.  
With a sigh, he turned it on, and accessed a program.   
Making sure no one was looking, the boy held his digivice in front of the screen, and then   
disappeared in a flash of orange and blue light.  
~*~  
  
Yukito's light brown eyes widened.  
"Oh my goodness...Daisuke!" He squeaked, walking to where the boy had just been sitting five   
minutes prior. Then the light...had sucked him into the computer.  
Yukito banged his fists against the screen.  
"Daisuke! Daisuke! D-Daisu-uke..."  
~*~  
  
Daisuke set his bag down on the ground. He was in the Digiworld, the only place he felt that he  
really belonged.  
"Daisuke?" A sudden voice exclaimed.  
"Hey! Buimon!"  
Daisuke's blue Digimon raced into the clearing his friend was standing in.  
"Daisuke! Where are the other kids?"  
"Um, they're not...here. They're on earth right now."  
Buimon's expression changed.  
"Okay, Dais. What's up."  
It wasn't a question.  
"Dude! Chill! It's nothing! I, ah, felt like coming to see you...yeah!"  
"Um, okay! That's..cool!"  
Buimon walked along beside Daisuke, as the boy headed towards a small creek.  
As they walked, Buimon chattered.  
"...a new Dark Tower, and Unimon destroyed Plesiamon, and it was okay. So then we wondered if  
Ken was there, but he wasn't-Daisuke?"  
"Hmm?"   
The two were now sitting by the creek-Daisuke tossing pebbles into the water as Buimon spoke.  
"Is it safe? I mean, the others aren't here, and we're all alone! What if the Kaizer or one of  
his Digimon shows up?"  
"You can evolve, I guess..."  
"Daisuke?"  
"What?"  
"If I'm the only one evolved, then a bad Digimon might defeat us! Daisuke?"  
"WHAT, BUIMON?!"  
There was a pause.  
"Uh, nothing."   
The human rolled over on his side, facing the Digimon.  
"Gomen, Bui'." He muttered, standing up and brushing himself up.  
"Daisuke?"  
Daisuke clenched his fists.  
"What IS it, Buimon?"  
"Do you hear that funny noise?"  
"Wha..? Yeah...I DO! It sounds like...it sounds like...IT SOUNDS LIKE A BIG DIGIMON! BUIMOOON!"  
"Buimon...armor shinka...FREIDRAMOOOOON!"  
Freidramon hovered above Daisuke.  
"Don't worry. I'll stop this creep!" The large Digimon said, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
At that moment, a huge DarkTyrannomon appeared, roaring.  
"FIRE ROCKET!"  
"Yeah! get 'em, Fre'!"  
Suddenly, Freidramon froze.  
A loud laugh echoed across the forest, and for many years later, Digimon often said that when   
that laugh was heard, time stopped for a few moments.  
"What...is...that...Ken?!" Daisuke exclaimed, bracing himself to fight.  
Freidramon glanced down at Daisuke.  
"We'll get that Kaizer, Dais. Don't worry."   
The laugh resounded again, destroying any hope in Daisuke that they could beat DarkTyrannomon   
and Ken.  
And then he appeared.  
Ken, the Digimon Kaizer, appeared.  
The light shone behind him, illuminating his figure.  
"Well, well, well. Daisuke and Freidramon. And where are the rest of your little...friends." Ken  
spat on the ground, smiling cruelly.  
"Just...just...give up now!" Daisuke said, sounding braver then he really felt."Give up now   
before we REALLY hurt you, Ichijouji!"  
"Hmm...how about NO. My question is..should I take advantage of the situation, and kill you..or  
should I hurt you a bit, THEN kill you. Hmmmm...tough decision, eh, Daisuke? Well...maybe I'll  
have some FUN first." Ken's dark eyes flashed, as he and DarkTyrannomon approached.  
"N-NOO! Freidramon! DO something! Digivolve again!"  
"But Daisuke! I CAN'T digivolve again!"  
"Whatever...just ATTACK!"  
"Fire ROCKET! Fire ROCKET! Fire rocket! Fire rocket.." Friedramon gasped, and de-volved back to  
Buimon. "I'm sorry, Daisuke!"  
"It's okay! We'll get 'im..somehow, ah, cue the other Digidestined now?"  
Buimon sighed.  
"Uh, Daisuke? I WOULD get the other Digimon...but Armadimon's at an Upamon picnic, Hawkmon is  
hanging out with Biyomon, Gatomon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gabumon went to Primary Village to help  
Elecmon, Agumon is protectin an Area, Gomamon is-"  
"Alright, ALRIGHT! I get the point, Bui'! Oh gees...we're dead meat...oh gees..."  
~*~  
  
Yukito stared at the program Daisuke had been on before disappearing into the computer.  
It was like none other that he'd seen before...and yet, he just KNEW he had to do something.   
Figure it out.  
Save Daisuke.  
Somehow.  
~*~  
  
Ken sat down on a chair, his robe swishing around the legs.  
Daisuke's legs were chained against a wall, but his arms were free...and boy, was HE excersising  
freedom of speech...especially with his middle finger.  
Ken shook himself out of thoughts. He had to think of some way to inflict pain upon the boy.  
An attacking Digimon?  
No, too normal.  
Starvation?  
No, too long.  
Ken stood up, walking over to Daisuke.  
"Ha! If you're friends come in search of you, then they can join you in the shackles!" He   
sneered.  
Daisuke's eyes flared with anger.  
"You baka crazy person! You'll be sorry!"  
Ken narrowed his eyes, and moved his face right up to Daisuke, so their noses were almost   
touching.  
"This is MY world, and in MY world, you do what I say, get it?! I'm more poweful then you or  
your friends will EVER be, and evil WILL beat 'good', as you seem to call it."  
The two glared at each other, their eyes down to slits.  
And suddenly, it happened.  
Ken's lips met Daisuke's briefly.  
A second later, as if Ken realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled back, flushing.  
The older boy turned away, trying to comprehend what he'd just done.  
Daisuke's eye twitched, as he stared at the Kaizer's retreating back in disbelief.  
"Ken..what..why..I don't understand..do you.."  
Ken turned around, facing Daisuke.  
"I don't know, Daisuke. Don't even ask. For once, I actually don't know."  
Their eyes met, both in wonder and astonishment.  
Daisuke studied Ken, trying to understand the other boy's thoughts.  
"Daisuke...go. Just go." Ken pressed a button, which released Daisuke.  
The boy took one last glance at Ken, before running outside into the daylight.  
Buimon came out of the spot he'd been hiding, and supposedly plotting Daisuke's rescue.   
Daisuke said a hasty good-bye to his Digimon, before disappearing in a flash of light from his  
digivice, back to the real world, and back to an astonished Yukito.  
~*~  
  
Ken watched as Daisuke disppeared.  
The boy would never understand what he'd done, yet his mind would often wonder, from then on.  
Quietly, the Digimon Kaizer sat down at his table, thinking up his next plot to take over the   
Digiworld.  
  
-  
  
Fin. 


End file.
